Modern residential and commercial construction includes the use of drywall material in the early stages of construction of the walls. Drywall paper material typically covers the face of the board but not the side edges; see face 19 and edge 21 in FIG. 3. Therefore, at the corner constructions of walls using drywall boards there is a gap where there is no drywall paper surface because at the corner of a wall the side of the drywall board is exposed. This presents a surface that does not have drywall paper. The use of drywall tape or other finishing materials is typically used to finish off such an area of the drywall in order to have a continuous drywall paper surface along the entire surface of wall, especially at the corners.
the applicant's invention dispenses with the need for additional steps of having to add mud or plaster to the drywall tape in order to smooth out the drywall tape layer in order to make the surface appear smooth.